


Popcorn

by BlueLineGoon



Series: Dragon Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anger Management, F/M, Popcorn, Rage, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLineGoon/pseuds/BlueLineGoon
Summary: In which Vegeta burns the popcorn





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essohcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essohcee/gifts).



> Edit: Dec. 21, 2018 - changed an awkward adverb sentence

“Curse you, infernal machine! Work as intended!” Vegeta pounded the kitchen countertop with a balled up fist.

“Honey, did you burn the popcorn again?” Bulma called from the next room. She heard him angrily slam the garbage can lid shut.

 Vegeta slouched into the room and sat down in a huff, at the furthest end of the sofa from Bulma.

She smiled and slid the length of the couch, nuzzling up to him. He gave an indignant snort but did not move away.

“Did you wait until there were five seconds between pops?” She asked sweetly.

“Kakarot said seven!”   


End file.
